


Birds of a Feather

by The_Exile



Category: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Family, Foreshadowing, Gen, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: They had always been tools for the same purpose but when they looked down upon the world with its myriad souls, they saw very different things.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'There's a first time for everything: First times' - 2, diagonal

"So, what do you think?" asked Freya as she and her three Valkyries hovered above the town of Artolia. None of them had been down to the mortal realms in Midgard before. When they had been wakened from their stasis as at all, they only attended Freya's court, trained for battle or defended Asgard from the occasional incursion of marauding giants or Vanir magically disguised as salesmen that Loki swore he knew nothing about. They had not met a single human. Knowing the denizens of the mortal realm as well as Freya did, the Goddess knew that it made her daughters vulnerable in their naivete. Immortal born warriors though they were, if mortals could possibly find a way to manipulate them, it would happen eventually. It was high time they learned about the stock they would be picking the next batch of Einherjar from. 

"I see war," Lenneth frowned, "A nation wracked by its fires."

"I see petty affairs that do not concern me," Hrist growled, glaring at a pack of bandits who were holding a sack that was wriggling a lot. Her glare reminded Freya of a hawk following the movements of its prey, "And a lot of impudent mortals going against Lord Odin's wishes."

"True, but the other mortals bring them to justice, and in this, they prove their valor so we can select Einherjar," said Freya.

"There are so many different types of mortals," noted Silmeria, "They act so wildly, as if they had no more important destiny than animals."

"They are not told their destinies," explained Freya, "This way they can act freely where destiny does not tie them to a path. The results are often surprising. I have even seen exceptional mortals break the bonds of their destiny."

"The vermin break everything they touch," Hrist pointed to the bandits who had been accosted by a patrol of guards. The two were now happily slaughtering each other, the sack lying unnoticed in the corner.

"It shows strength," Lenneth disagreed, "Does not Lord Odin control his own destiny? To go against destiny is the first step to mastering fate."

"Be careful with your words, sister, it sounds as if you wish to defy your purpose in life, or even that you fancy yourself to be in Lord Odin's throne," Hrist warned her.

"It matters not. Such things are impossible for Valkyries," said Freya, her voice neutral despite the increasing danger in her daughters' tones, "You are carefully designed and perfectly efficient. Hrist, you are correct that the humans need monitoring to make sure they do nothing... unfortunate. But slaughtering them like those guards execute those criminals is also a sign of poor self-control on your part."

"I have read that the world is vast. This must surely be only a small portion of it," prompted Silmeria, "Is it true that mortals from different lands are very different indeed?"

"In their souls, they're pretty much the same, but the trappings can vary interestingly," explained Freya, "And we can see different varieties of demons that you might need to slay while scouting Einherjar. If you would like to see somewhere very different, I will take you to Yamato. You will like it there, Hrist. There are Oni. They are worthy prey for one as eager for blood as you."

"As my Lady commands," said Hrist, glowering at Lenneth again. Her sister's expression remained deliberately cold as she turned her head and flew off to follow Freya.

The deity and her warriors gone, the captive finally forced his way out of the sack and looted the discarded corpses in the aftermath of the struggle before disappearing into the woods.


End file.
